Misunderstood
by Bumbleboy92
Summary: After many incidents involving Robin hurting his teammates emotionally and physically he decides that he must try and avoid them to keep them safe from himself. The one thing that he doesn't get is why is this happening to him?
1. Wally

**Note: I have revised this story based upon many looks at other (greater) writers including Scotty1609, chalantness, and some more authors that I happen to forget (sorry).**

**Don't own squat!**

* * *

"**Baywatch**!" Roared a very unpleasant archer.

"Why do you have my arrows?!"

"What are you talking about I didn't touch them!"

"Yeah then why were they in your backpack?"

"Why were you going through my backpack?"

"Because my arrows were in it."

"That doesn't just give you all powerful access to my backpack!"

"Why are you being so defensive over you backpack!"

"Well, because..."

"Yeah" (proceed with the cocky grin)

"Tha".. "Enough, are you guys done flirting?" Asked a very anxious Atlantean and ninja.

"What I wasn't flirting with her/him!

"Yeah they definitely weren't flirting."

"Shut up"

"You"

"No"

"Why do we just go outside and do team bonding preferably before there are bombs going off around us."

"Yeah Kal I won't blow anything up.. yet." As the team minus, Superboy and Megan, went out to see the beach sitting there, waiting for them.

"St." That's all Kal could say before Wally ran into the ocean only to be hit by about twenty degrees above freezing.

Wally literally jumped out of the water and ran inside while Superboy and Megan came out wondering why they had just seen a speedster race across them into the mountain.

When Wally had come out Artemis had dared someone to go in the water and stay there for at least three minutes. At first Kaldur was ready to go and sit for the next three hours instead so Artemis said that someone that isn't Atlantean should try and that's when Robin went. At first the water seemed cold than it got worse. He had taken the slow approach and slid into the water while keeping himself at shore. The water seems to be calm enough to sit and make an echo around the area.

When Robin finally settles into the water Kid Flash thinks to do something funny. Out of nowhere there's a blur of red and yellow and Robin is submerged under the water with Wally holding him down.

It wouldn't be said a coincidence that Batman had decided to fly over the mountain in the Batwing (Javelin or whatever you like to call it) and check to see if everything is in order until he gets to the beach.

Now the sight is at first settling, seeing Robin interacting with others that he can call his friends that have his back. That sight is long gone when the blur of red and yellow appears to be Kid Flash pushing Robin's head underwater. This definitely isn't a good sign especially when Kid Flash isn't even paying attention to the yells and shouts of his teammates but continues dunking Robin's head underwater. That is until Robin flicks Kid Flashes wrist around making him fall in front of him and Robin left to breath another second. Well that is until Wally jumps on him and tackles him to the ground in a "playful" manner. Yet Batman continues to watch without interfering. The rumble between the duo consists of constant yells and whips of curses.

Batman starts to proceed to the ground instead of the landing platform only fifteen feet away because he refuses to follow the rules of the road while in the batmobile so why follow the rules of the sky in the batwing? He decides to stop descending when he sees Black Canary coming towards the group of teenagers seamlessly ready to train them. She finally pulls Wally off of Robin (moment of silence for those fan girls) and tells everyone to get ready and meet her on the training platform in ten minutes.

When everyone comes back from their separate ways they come and are told to get into groups of two for sparring partners. The first pair to spar are Superboy and Kaldur, Superboy takes the first move on offence and while Superboys continue to fail Kaldur gets the upper hand and swipes his leg at Supeys and knocks him down leaving Kaldur standing.

The next pair is Artemis and Megan, they seem to know each others moves and go around knocking a few punches and kicks here and there until Megan uses her powers to throw Artemis a little bit away but still defying the rules of no powers.

The last pair, Robin and Wally seem to be excited for the match. Wally getting in a running start.

"No powers KF." A mischievous grin spread across Robins face.

When the spar begins, Wally starts to run not to fast towards Robin, trying to swing an arm at him but fails miserably while Robin ducks. He kicks Wally's leg out from underneath him, making Wally comes falling down. As quickly as he had fallen he was back up.

"What's wrong KF? Too much for ya?"

Now that Wally noticed that Robin liked to taunt him he decided to go slowly at first than within range begin his fury of blows at his opponent, not knowing if the attack would work. Robin notices his stance telling him that there are doubts in the plan that he is forming right now but doesn't care which allows Robin to run up at him, smacking the back of Wally's head, dropping him unconscious.

* * *

**Note: This, I think is a little better than the previous one. This was originally uploaded on sometime between 11/28-11/30/2012 with 909 words.**


	2. Wally cont

**Note: This is after season one. I want to inform you all that I have read over the previous chapter and realized that I even confused myself so I have went back and changed a great many things but kept many others the same. On the other hand my thumb was scratched and I can not write with it (not my fault I just shouldn't mess with knives anymore) so please ignore mistakes for I do not have a beta either. I NEED A BETA ANYONE, pm me and we'll talk if your interested. Mostly Batman p.o.v. Now onward unto victory!**

* * *

The Batcave

Watching the surveillance cameras is one of the many things that Batman does in his free time, expecting to see Leaguers wandering around the watchtower or Barry being the idiot he is. Today though thinking that watching the caves surveillance cameras would end up with about half an hour of teenagers walking around and talking. What he didn't think of seeing was Kid Flash, the one that was attempting to drown his little bird, on the floor unconscious with Robin going on his communicator trying to call someone desperately. He calls Flash to go to the mountain for Wally's medical attention and sets off himself to the mountain through the zeta beam, while going to the zeta beams he spots his communicator crushed along with his grappling gun, that's why Robin did't contact him.

'Recognized: Batman, 02, Flash, 04, Black Canary, 13'

When they all had materialized the three shadows were no longer shadows, but it wasn't a big surprise that Dinah had come since that Robin had been calling her when he left the Batcave.

"What happened?" Since she was only told that she needed to be there as soon as possible.

"Me and Wally were sparring and in the middle of dodging his attacks I came at him lost control, I think."

Barry and Dinah looked wearily at the boy and took it upon themselves to believe what they heard for now. Batman knew otherwise, something had happened before and he suspected Wally had done something before, but what?

"Robin what made you do this?" Barry was just freaking out at this point while Dinah tried to talk to the boy.

A muffled reply came to the boy close to tears, "We were just sparring, I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay. Barry stop running running around and help me with them!" It didn't take the worlds greatest detective to find a place to put the pair and a worried speedster. Once Batman had put Robin and Wally in the med bay he turned to Black Canary.

"What do you think happened?" A worried Canary asked while walking towards the living room.

Batman knew exactly what happened but stated blankly, "Something happened between the two and Robin became mad."

"Okay, what really happened?" leave it up to Black Canary to see past lies. Batman sighed before taking a seat in the caves living room where once they too sat and talked. Black Canary was looking straight at him waiting for an answer but all she got was sighs and grunts.

"This is going to be harder than expected.' Thought Canary.

"This has happened before, when I first became Batman. I went throughout the streets looking for scum and when I found them I sent to the police like usual."pausing to make sure Dinah was keeping up,"But it wasn't the same way I take them in to the police like now. I would beat them until they begged to go to the police and a few of them tried to get away. They didn't make it to far until a batarang was embedded inside their shoulder or leg." At this canary looked disgusted but continued looking at the antics of Batman. "Once I had beat a criminal who took down a house with a family inside so badly that he was admitted to the Gotham medical for three weeks, and I was proud of it." Dinah put a reassuring hand on Bruce's shoulder, he had taken off the cowl a while back knowing that the only people there were those who knew that he was Bruce. "I went home to find Alfred in the Batcave looking at me with a disgusted look beyond belief. He explained to me as a father would to his son that beating criminals was not good, but can be accepted if you didn't beat them to non-existence."

Both heroes froze when they thought they heard the computer announce the arrival of the team only to see six teens walking into the room. Bruce immediately pulled his cowl on and changed into the heartless hero as many of Gotham's citizens liked to call him. The team was not informed of the situation and therefore will start yelling at them for not being informed in 3, 2, 1...

**"What happened!" **Yelled a very unpleasant archer.

"Calm down Artemis, there must be a reason to this." Thank god there was Aqualad to keep peace. Superboy looked like he was ready to punch someone's lights out and keep pounding on them. Megan's face was one filled with worry on the outside, but on the inside she wanted to do exactly what Superboy was going to except maybe a little less violent. Rocket hadn't known the two for long but still was generally worried and curious, Zatanna stood in shock of was in front of her. Taking in every detail of it trying to find out what happened and watching as Robin spun around from Wally and looked directly at them wondering with curious eyes (technically he's still wearing his mask) why they are so surprised.

The team out of their trance came up to Robin and politely asked him what happened, or in Artemis's case "What the hell happened here?!" Kaldur put a hand on Artemis's shoulder to keep her calm and continued her question.

"What she means is that we wish to know what happened to Wally and why he is in the med bay?" (AN: hoping that was somewhat proper English)

Kaldur was always calm in many ways especially when the team didn't trust him when he kept the mole a secret, but can be instructing and demanding when he wants to be. So he was the one talking to Robin on Wally's condition. Robin was still confused on why they were so surprised. Didn't Batman tell them or anyone tell hem for the matter? Realization hit him like a speeding bullet, Kaldur was calm but questioning, Megan was close to freaking out, Connor was furious, Rocket was in the middle of confused and worried, and Zatanna was really in the worry zone but not of Wally, but of Robin thinking that he was related to this or worse that he caused this. Which she was praying wasn't the case, her prayer wasn't answered when Batman and Dinah made their way into the room. When they had walked in they started explaining what had happened between when Robin and Wally's spar to knocking him unconscious and to finding the two here in the cave.

"Batman why did this happen, why weren't we informed?" Everyone's eyes were directed to Batman.

"There was no need to cause misfortune about you all." With that he grabbed Robin and headed out via the zeta tubes. Leaving Black Canary with the teenagers still with their questions unanswered. Zatanna was still wondering why Robin had done this to Wally and how he could have done it to him. The Robin she had known never hurt anyone except creeps on the streets (AN: hey I'm rhyming) or be mad at one for more than four or five hours, he would let it go. All she could do was wonder why Robin was like this suddenly and she hoped it wouldn't continue so it wouldn't make her believe he is the same Robin that she came to love and care about.

* * *

**Note: Someone please tell me where, "Onward unto victory!" is from and I will tell the person who tells me where it is from FIRST the subject of the next chapter with a bonus if you reply within the next 24 hours. This was originally published on 12/1/2012 at 8:06 PM with 1,408 words.**


	3. Kaldur

**A/N: Well Kaldur is next, I'm surprised though thought it was Connor. Wanted to do his but people like to hate Kaldur. Guest I will do Zatanna but not in the next few chapters. I've noticed that these things seem to get long so I'll try to keep it short. Not the story the A/N's. Sorry about the shoryness but Kaldur's really isn't my strong point that's why I had to resort to OOCness.**

* * *

Four days after the Wally incident and no one still knows what happened except Batman and Black Canary. Yet everyone just kept quite and played along, within two days all was well, so everyone thought.

_'Recognized: Batman, 02, Robin, B01'_

Robin walked straight in the cave with intensions of heading to the living room. But he was stopped short of it when Wally came running to him and almost smashed into him, literally! It wasn't too bad considering that Wally had been knocked unconscious only a few days ago and Robin being who he is dealt with this everyday.

"Dude! Where have you been? You've been ignoring all of my calls and emails and texts and Skype calls and..." Wally had talked for the past minute and Robin catching bits here and there but not understanding fully.

"Slow down KF! I can't understand you fully when you do that."

"Sorry, but you've ignored me for the past days and I don't see you anywhere now!" Wally was on the verge of going baserk but Artemis stopped his rambal with Kaldur and Megan behind her.

"Hey we haven't seen him either Kid Blabermouth!"

"Yeah sorry about that but I had to go to Gotham with Batman for a case." Just than Batman had unemerged himself from who-knows-where.

"Robin Agent A wouldn't like your newly accessed habit of lying." With that said Batman left as swiftly as he came in, leaving Robin with stares of distrust and curiosity with him.

Robin began to explain but was shortly cut off from Wally's comment.

Robin P.O.V.

"What? Do you not like to be with us anymore? Or what?"

"No, It's not like that! I just had to get some time to think and prosper." Damn that speedster asking too many questions.

"Wally don't get mad at Robin he just needed some alone time." I think Megan's trying to take Kaldurs place as the peace keeper. "But I would like to know what is it that had you on a roll for the past month?" Never mind than.

"Megan, Wally. Robin is our friend and would have a good reason with his absence, he just needs to find a way to explain." Leave it up to Mr. Goody two-shoes to make everyone happy.

"Kaldur, please don't involve yourself in this." Motioning between me and Wally.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Archers and their one sentance comments.

"Oh I'm sorry but it's not my fault that he is Batman's favorite!" Making it sound menacing and dark several of my teammates cringed. "Kaldur this, Kaldur that, can't Kaldur just go back to Atlantis with his girlfreind?"

"I am sorry if that is what you think of but that doesn't give you the authority to-"

"Oh Wait, your girlfreind left you for Garth and is happier than she was ever with you! The funny part is that you just stand there acting like your getting telled at by Batman!" That one thing was making Kaldur very annoyed but we need him mad.

"Including the fact that you have basically mo talent at all just your water swords and minor fighting skills. Without either you wouldn't last longer than a homeless guy in Gotham." Taken by surprise, Kaldur quickly intervened before something came out of hand, as always. The team standing on the side looking at both of us wxpecting me or him to apologize and everything go back to normal, why give then the satasfaction?

"You know Taílu or Tula is probably happier than she was with you thinking 'oh Kaldurs just on the durface being a dumbass not knowing that I'm sitting here underwater with his best freind' and still thinking that your stupid. Apperantly she is the stupider one out of the relationship."

The one thing that cracked Kaldur was Tula's mention of him leaving and me making fun of her. He turned to leave but I stopped him short with a hand, turning him around and punching him straight in the face. Leaving a dark bruise on his cheek.

_'Recognized: Aqualad, B02'_

Normal P.O.V.

The last thing Kaldur saw was Zatanna coming up to Robin with tears in her eyes asking constantly why he had done it. The only thing Robin knew was that he had broken a spirit, but not noticing the girl behind him trying to talk to him heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this once but didn't save it so I sat (layed down) and greived but realized that you guys had been waiting for this and don't worry I was just thinking over the period of time. The characters are obviously OOC here which I really didn't want them to be but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry for the OOCness and late updating. I've also decided to not follow my own scedule and update randomely because it is more fun that way. SCREW THE SCEDULE!**


	4. Connor

"Batman has a secret Kryptonite vault?"

"Yea, he keeps it for 'precautions'" Robin said making sure to air quote the specific word.

"Don't tell Connor though or he might go and tell Clark."

"Dude! You know me!"

"That's why I was trying not to tell you before" At this Wally cracks a smile knowingly that it is more possibly that he will tell Connor.

'Recognized: Artemis, B07'

"Well I got to go." Robin guessing that Wally had done something yet again, prepared for the infuriated archer to come in and ask for the speedster. Instead he found Artemis walking calmly into the living room from what looked like a storm.

"Well, it's nice to see that you took Kaldur's offer to visit Atlantis."

"Say all you want, but I came from Goth.. Er... Star City and it was raining there when I went to the zeta beams." Artemis, feeling stupid for the slip of words decided to change the subject. "Where's everyone?"

"Kaldur's in Atlantis, Megan's spending the weekend with J' hnn, Zatanna's with her dad, Wally being himself went to prank someone. Don't worry I'll get him before he sets a new record on you guys."

"Okay but if one of you gets in my stuff you'll find an arrow at your head in the morning."

"Ouch, that burns Arty, why would I invade your personal privacy?" Commence the trolling.

"First, my name is not Arty got it?! Second, the arrow would be somewhere else but Batman would probably find out later."

"Well he already knows."

(O.o)

'Recognized: Superboy, B04

"Supes is here!"

"Good job Sherlock." Than and there Connor walks in the middle of the duos conversation and immediately goes on the offensive with Robin, pushing him down to the floor.

"Connor! What was that for!" He doesn't answer but instead heads at Robin attempting to strangle him. Robin being at his size easily maneuvers through Connor's sloppy attacks. Still wondering what had gotten into Connor.

After a while of searching Connor reminds himself of his newly obtained infrared vision, switching to infrared and seeing Robin on a support beam. Connor leaps at him causing Robin to move but still get caught within Connor's grasp ad with the momentum Connor chucks Robin to the floor.

"Whoa there Supey. No need to go all crazy on us now." Connor didn't listen but instead went to Robin, picking him up and lifting him above the ground. Right before Connor says anything, Robin pulls something out of his utility belt and punches Connor. Wally saw the object for only a second but knew what it was. Kryptonite, and apparently Batman wasn't the only one who carried it.

"Rob! Stop, don't use the Kryptonite! Just put it down!" Wally tried reasoning with him, but something in Robin told him to ignore and continue punching Connor with the small black of Kryptonite. When Robin felt satisfied with his anger done he looked down to see Connor unconscious from the Kryptonite punches.

Wally pried Robin away from the Kryptonite block and quickly gave him a shake, "What the hell Rob! Why didn't you listen to me and stop!" Robin chose to ignore the lecture coming from the speedsters mouth. Just staring at Connor's limp body on the floor, thinking after the punches what had he done?

Thankfully Connor woke within the hour and wasn't going on a Robin rampage. That is when he explained to everyone that he thought Robin had called him Sherlock, from his definition Sherlock was a type of monkey.

-LINE-BREAK-

**A/N: Thought some humor would ease things up. Anyways when I watched the news the guy said wind speeds but i didn't care and now it feels like my room is going to cave in.**


End file.
